nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Blackguard
Extra hits How many extra hits at what levels does this class get? --70.246.52.230 9 June 2008 *Do you mean Hit points(d10) or attacks per round(1BAB per level) or something else? :RAMss 01:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) prerequisites Sorry, I didn't notice the point in the notes section. The stats required for the prerequisites are also mentioned twice on the Weapon Master page. It seems more appropriate for a tips to becoming a blackguard than a note to me. Or is it part of the in-game text(Sorry, I didn't check what the in-game text was prior to editing...) and we are not messing with it? RAMss 01:52, 10 June 2008 (UTC) *They're not mentioned twice in weapon master. Well, not any more. ;) :The tips section originates with text from the game manual, putting it in a grey zone. It's nice to keep the manual text, but there have been some additions to this section for other prestige classes. Overall, I'd say there's an even better place for this note than the general notes and tips sections... --The Krit 22:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Sneak attack progression I agree that it was not good to have sneak attacks listed twice in the progression tables, and one of them should have been cut a while ago. However, which way is better, in the feat listing or separate column? --The Krit 01:59, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *I'd say use the sneak attack column, but have one link to the sneak attack, blackguard page (say at level four only place the link sneak attack and have the sneak attack column show the entire progression of damage dice.) WhiZard 06:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :* Oh right, I forgot to preserve the link. Good catch. However, links in header cells are not the best-looking options usually. Maybe move the link down to the first "1d6" in that column (closer to what was described above, rather than what got implemented)? --The Krit 12:59, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::*Link moved WhiZard 17:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::* Link moved again. Not sure which I like better at this point, other than either would be better than a link in the header. --The Krit 14:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) *Add the 1d6 sneak feat back onto feats list(use that to link) and keep the dam dice columm? Will mantain same style as Rogue / Assassin that way. 04:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :* Oh right, the other two articles should have also been changed for consistency. Thanks for the reminder. If you have another reason for wanting to change this, though, feel free to bring it up. Just be aware that prior the changes I just made, rogue and assassin had different styles, so it is impossible to maintain the same style as both of them. (The assassin article had death attack listed once in the feat column, while the rogue article had sneak attack listed in the feat column every time the sneak attack increased.) --The Krit 19:05, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Blackguard Why did The Krit delete the note I left in blackguard section about sneak adding to certain spells? or did you move it? -- August 20, 2010 * Because it was false. No spells are modified when a level of blackguard is taken. Neither combust nor various touch attack/ranged touch attack spells work like a balckguard's inflict wounds feat, other than there being a touch attack, which is the case independent of blackguard levels. Sneak attack does not stack with these spells. Such things can be scripted into a module, but that is not how standard Neverwinter Nights works. --The Krit 19:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC)